Traditional methods of forwarding data in systems which require data forwarding consist of using a buffer to send a packet of data across a bus inter-connect. In order for the design to be usable at each part of the system, for example at each crosspoint in a crossbar network, buffers are sized so as to be able to accommodate the worst case routing and timing situation expected to be encountered. Since not all cases are the worst case, significant amounts of extra buffer space and power consumption are used. Because of the oversizing of the buffers, that is buffers designed to accommodate the worst case scenario, significantly oversized drivers are required. That is, drivers capable of driving data across the largest distance are used even if the distance to be driven is less than the maximum distance.
Larger drivers require more power to operate. The more power required to operate, the greater the power consumption of the system, and the greater the operating temperature of the system. Higher operating temperatures lead to slower operation. Even small amounts of additional power lead to large power waste due to the large number of components present in typical VLSI systems.